


Convergence

by purplecelery



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier find themselves in the middle of the Kaiju conflict</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik develops Jaegar technology, and tries to convince Charles to fight with him.

“We could save people Charles.” Erik waited for a response, exasperated on the phone as hour two of his conversation swept by. After the first Kaiju attack Erik was one of the first engineers to respond to the attacks. He had plenty of friends in high places, but Emma Frost had really given him the spotlight he needed. Robots sounded crazy to most, but if there are huge alien monsters destroying the world...sometimes crazy is needed.

“It sounds like you intend to put people in more danger. Huge metal suits Erik? How are they going to withstand water, brutal attacks, how are people going to man these?”

“Charles, you know I’ve thought all these details through. I wouldn’t have gone public otherwise.” The longer he speaks the more frustrated he is that he called him. He knew exactly how this conversation was going to go. There was no way that Charles was going to be interested in actively fighting the war Earth had found itself in. Of course he was trying to take in as many refugee children as he could. Charles’ heart was always particularly sympathetic towards children...Which Erik couldn’t begrudge him (though he would certainly act like he did). But Charles, infuriatingly, knew better. And as if on cue…

“I have to look after everyone at the estate.”

“You have Scott. He can look after your charity.” An edge of anger flaring as he said the work ‘charity.’ Charles would make any excuse possible to keep his hands clean. Erik wished to the fucking God that he didn’t have to have this conversation. But if he was going to pilot a Jaeger he was going to need Charles. Despite their disagreement on nearly every subject, they understood each other in a way no one else could.

“Fuck. Enough. Just fucking come to my shop and see what I’m working on.”

There was a pause before Charles responded, and Erik knew he had won, “Alright. I will see what you are working on. I do not trust this route Erik, but I will see your creations.”

Erik didn’t want to admit that the plural was incorrect...at this point there was only one. But he’d try to make sure there was at least two by the time he arrived. And god knows that since he’d sent his prototypes out to other countries multiple others were working on their own versions...so there was no real reason to correct Charles.

“Be here on Friday,” Erik’s tone brooked no argument. In response he could hear Charles shuffle, undoubtedly looking at his calendar. After a slight groan, that he didn’t mean to let Erik hear, Charles announced that he’d be there "10am this Friday.”

“Good.” With that he hung up the phone.

Now to just speed up production and have these things ready for Charles in four days...He tightened his jaw, preparing to make his crew pissed the fuck off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles arrives at Erik's shop

“Don’t tell me you’re doing all this last minute work for me.” Looking up Erik was just able to catch Charles looking him up and down. He had that smirk on his face that made him want to either punch him or make it disappear with his mouth against his. Charles knew that that cocky grin always had that effect, so it found itself on his face frequently.

“I’m dedicated to my work without your presence. You grew up spoiled, but that doesn’t mean the world actually revolves around you, Charles.”

“I know,” Charles’ face softened as he said as much. He seemed to take that as time to start inspecting his work. He left Erik to his own devices and began wandering around the shop.

Erik watched as his old friend wandered through his space. He was methodical as ever, making sure to see everything. Pensive as ever, as he looked at machines he undoubtedly didn’t understand. But he left him to it, and turned back to the last touches he was putting on the second Jaeger they had just completed hours earlier. Getting it together meant his crew had a hefty amount of overtime hours this week. Which he wasn’t entirely sure if they were cursing or thanking him for. If it was him, it would be both.

“How are they piloted,” Charles raised his voice to ask him across the space.

Barely raising his voice above conversation level he responded, “It takes two pilots. One controls the left side and the other the right…The two must be drift compatible.” To this Charles raised an eyebrow, indicating he had no idea what that language meant, and that Erik should begin explaining.

“Drift compatible: the two pilots must be completely engaged with each other...The drift is when the two pilots share their minds with one another. Only then can the machine work as one.”

Charles raised his chin, surprised, and registering what he had just been told. He tried to turn away from Erik nonchalantly, but he could see that Charles now understood the scope of what Erik had asked of him.

“Hank’s actually been working on some of the drift elements. It’s new to him, but he’s taken to it.”

“He’s a brilliant researcher. Better than I ever was.” A slightly mischievous look returned to his eyes when he remembered his time as a student. It’d been a while since he’d been in a lab though. But he doubted very much Hank would ever spend much time away from research.

“I didn’t ask you to come here for small talk.”

“You didn’t ask.” Charles headed back towards Erik, so that they could at least see each other.

“If I had you wouldn’t have come.”

“Your work isn’t the only thing that is important, Erik.” He tilted his head and gave Erik that look as if he was a professor and Erik the student. A mixture of frustration and ‘you know better.’

“Your work is hiding away, pretending you’re needed, while a war rages on and you do nothing. You see this here?” Erik waving broadly at the Jaegers. “This is actual work. Actual built objects that can protect people. Those things that have appeared are monstrous, we must defend our kind.”

Rubbing his forehead Erik stopped speaking. and turned away from Charles. “You know what...this was a mistake. Go back to Westchester Charles.” With a wave of his hand he dismissed him.

Erik heard the sound of Charles’ wheelchair head towards the door, but it didn’t continue past him and out the door. Instead he found him sitting across from him, so he would be forced to look Charles in the face. Now instead of a depth of space between them, it was just the table which he was working at, pretending to work at.

Looking up briefly at Charles he saw that his eyes were strained. With worry, with contemplation, with pity, who knows what. But he was concerned, Erik could figure that out, to say the least.

“Why do you need to fight? You’ve built these machines, you’ve undoubtedly already given at least your prototypes to various governments. I know you’re not hiding this technology if you think that it can help. But why do you need to fight.”

Clenching his jaw Erik looked up at Charles, and dropped his pretense at work. “Because I can. And there are very few people who are drift compatible. It is needed.” With that he looked at Charles pointedly. But instead of holding his gaze, Erik shook his head and looked back down at his work, suspecting his words wouldn’t make a difference.

“You believe that we are drift compatib-”

“Of course I do. You know that’s why I called you, you know why you’re here. You’re one of the most intelligent people on this planet, do not pretend you didn’t know that.”

Charles’ face tensed, wanting to be angry with Erik, but his eyes betrayed that he was touched. And  that he clearly felt the same about Erik.

“What do you need from me?”

“Test the drift with me.”

“What, has no one undergone this before.”  
“No.”

“Well then,” Charles ran his fingers through his hair, and Erik couldn’t help but watch, but then focused again as Charles picked up talking, “when can we test this?”

*   *   *

Though he hadn’t been counting on it, he had prepared for Charles accepting to test the drift. While they had been talking Hank had been doing prep work. They weren’t going to try in the Jaeger yet. Not just because he didn’t want scare Charles away, but because it was really unnecessary. Hank had rigged a system so that they could each have a helmet that would replicate what they would go through in the Jaeger. What they would hopefully go through in the Jaeger.

"So where is he?"

"Headed here." Erik left out that Charles was at his apartment showering and changing, Raven was there for anything he needed. Apparently he traveled straight from the plane to his shop. It did not surprise him that Charles waited until the last moment to leave his institute turned refugee housing. In any case, he neither desired to share this information with Hank, and assumed he'd rather not know.

All he got was a mumbled noise that meant thanks.

Erik didn't realize, but he'd begun to pace around the room. His hands occasionally rubbing against his legs, anxious. Until Hank looked over at him. Hank's raised eyebrow was enough to make him sit.

By the time fifteen minutes had passed Hank was ready to go, sitting at his computer, looking over the program that would monitor them.

When the door slowly opened Charles startled the quiet Hank and Erik had cultivated.

"Professor! It's good to see you." Hank offered Charles a warm smile. The two of them got on so well Erik considered that maybe it was the two of them who should have helmets put on them, and Erik behind the computer.

Charles' smile was a bit strained, the title must feel wrong on him by now..."Hank, I'm glad to see you're back in a lab. Nothing suits you like it."

Standing Erik effectively ended the small talk. Charles looked over at him, with sudden seriousness, and nodded.

"...Alright then, just put on these two helmets," Hank twisted in his seat and then proffered the two helmets that he turned back with, "and we'll be ready to go."

Carefully, but assuredly, Erik put on his helm. Charles was more reticent, but still he did as told.

"It would be best if your mind is settled, so try to be at peace. Once you drift you two will have complete access to the other's mind. Try not to get stuck in your memories, and stay with me."

He had no idea what Charles face looked like in that moment, but he couldn't avoid the tense line his mouth had stretched into. Seeing that, Hank looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Erik scowled in return.

Raising his eyebrows in a 'I was just trying to help, dick' manner Hank turned back to his screen and then popped back into cheeriness, probably trying to lift the mood.

"I am going to start in ten seconds...10, 9, 8.."

Hank's voice faded away as Erik focused on clearing his mind. He thought of making blueprints and welding, of metal under his hands. Until there was a shock to his system. Everything went white as a fucking fluorescent light. It took everything for Erik not to instinctively lash out.

_Erik._

He heard Charles in his head. It was good to hear his voice. But then it was a flash. Charles' mother, her drinking, his Father's death. The funeral. Erik's family dead. Auschwitz. The people he killed. Those he saved. Mystique. There was a flash when they both thought about her at the same time: their memories intermingling, their opinions of her melding until it was unclear whose was whose. The burials.

The both sunk into the pain. But Charles, the fucking bastard, forced himself to remember when they met. When they connected over their pain and drowned it in scotch, and chess, and each other. But their sex never meant as much as the intimacy. But he could feel the force with which Charles made himself, and Erik, drag themselves out of their pain and into the understanding they had found in each other.

And then, seeing each other and supporting each other, they were able to snap out. They looked at Hank simultaneously. Hank's face lit up, Erik’s face clouded, and Charles chastised him mentally for not letting Hank be happy.

_Fuck, this might not be a good idea. We might kill each other._

_We didn't need this for that. We just will be able to escape each other less._

_Exactly._

_Yes._

Charles turned to him then and smiled. As if Erik couldn't see the smile without him looking. Or rather feel it. And know what it meant.

But Erik shook his head, _We should--_

_Yes_

"Hank, it seems to have worked!"

Exhaling like he hadn't breathed that whole time Hank replied, "I can't believe it did."

After a moment of silence between them Hank continued, "Oh and," Hank tapped a few things into his computer, "you are safe to disengage."

As Charles and Erik took off the helmets Erik turned, "Will you be remaining?"

"Let me talk to Scott."

 

 


End file.
